whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Psychic Vampire
A 'psychic vampire '''is a human who uses a form of psychic power, either innate or gained through external means, to feed from the vital essence and life energy of mortals and other living beings. Overview Either born with their gifts, as is most common, or gained through a ritual, curse, artifact, or infection from another of their kind, psychic vampires draw power from other humans and supernaturals through their life force or force of will. Unlike true vampires, psychic vampires are the result of a phenomenon rather than a complex supernatural race of their own, with most psychic vampires banding together in small and isolated groups while only a few psychic vampire networks are known to exist. Many psychic vampires prefer to separate themselves from their own kind and accompany normal mortals, non-vampiric psychics, or other forms of supernaturals. Psychic vampires steal and manipulate ephemera, using it as fuel for their supernatural abilities while consistently losing an amount of it with each passing day; the absence of ephemera causes a psychic vampire to become significantly and increasingly agitated and volatile towards others until they are able to replenish themselves. Among numerous abilities, psychic vampires are capable of spending an amount of ephemera equal to their current age in order to abstain from the natural process for a year, effectively granting them a form of eternal youth for as long as they can supply ephemera. As a note, psychic vampires are incapable of stealing life energy from Kindred and other undead, as they lack life energy to be taken. However, it is possible for psychic vampires to drain their willpower if they are strong and capable enough. Certain psychic vampires also possess the ability to devour the ephemera of ghosts and spirits, which most are otherwise unable to do. Psychic Vampirism (...) Merits * '''Psychic Vampirism ' to : To use Psychic Vampirism, psychic vampires must touch a victim, skin-to-skin. Any use of Psychic Vampirism is instant, so it cannot be combined with other instant actions, such as physical attacks. However, psychic vampires can use it as a grappling maneuver. Each level of Psychic Vampirism has two effects: one enhances a psychic vampire’s ability to feed from Ephemera, the other allows them to use Ephemera. ** 'Amateur ' : With this basic level, a psychic vampire can cause and heal bashing damage with Ephemera. ** 'Dilettante ' : With this level, they can choose to steal psychic energy from their victim instead of causing damage. ** 'Practiced ' : Now, their ability to harm is intensified and can heal more damage with Ephemera. ** 'Accomplished ' : Their psychic draining improves. Now, they are able to more regularly drain force of will and Ephemera from their victims. ** 'Virtuoso ' : With this pinnacle of psychic vampirism, the psychic vampire's ability to steal life becomes utterly fearsome. * 'Breath Stealer ' to : Psychic vampires may steal breath instead of touching their victims. Each level in Breath Stealer modifies the distance from which they can activate Psychic Vampirism abilities. This may limit usage in certain situations; trying to leech Ephemera from a monster which doesn’t breathe makes Breath Stealer useless. ** 'Kiss ' : A psychic vampire must be very close to steal breath. Their mouth must be close to their victim’s; they must be able to feel their victim’s breath. ** 'Touch ' : The range extends. If they could touch their victim with an outstretched arm, they can steal breath. ** 'Reach ' : At the pinnacle of ability, they can steal breath from a number of meters (or yards) away. * 'Burst of Speed ' : A psychic vampire may use Ephemera to push their body to briefly inhuman speeds * 'Ephemeral Battery ' to : A psychic vampire may store more Ephemera than most. * 'Euphoric Touch ' to : A psychic vampire’s touch numbs or creates euphoria when they use their gifts. Any time they touch a victim and activates Psychic Vampirism, they may choose to activate Euphoric Touch. Their level in Euphoric Touch determines their choices; they may administer any or all of their Euphoric Touch abilities at once. ** 'Numbing Touch ' : At this level, the psychic vampire’s touch numbs. Victims of their Psychic Vampirism suffer no wounds. ** 'Sensual Touch ' : At this level, the psychic vampire’s touch becomes euphoric. Victims of the psychic vampire swoon over them. ** 'Addicting Touch ' : With this level, the psychic vampire's touch is addicting. Victims gain an addiction in regards to their touch. * 'Nocturnal Supremacy ' : A psychic vampire has an affinity for the darkness, like the vampires with which they share a name. When the sun is down and they have at least a point of Ephemera, they gains one of the following advantages: their body becomes more robust and more perfect, they become more charismatic and sly, their flesh becomes as tight as marble and as strong as leather, or their senses perfect themselves for the dark. * 'Psychic Infection ' : A psychic vampire spreads their vampirism to others. * 'Psychic Seduction ' : A psychic vampire’s psychic connection subtly but intimately changes their victims. * 'Psychic Transference ' : A psychic vampire may not only heal themselves with their abilities, but may transfer life energy from one person to another; her soul acts as a conduit for vital essence. She must be touching both the victim and the person she wishes to gift. She uses Ephemera and the subject heals instead of being drained. * 'Shapechanging ' or : A psychic vampire can use Ephemera to change into animal forms. Typically, these animals are regionally or culturally appropriate to a psychic vampire or their home. Also, while not exclusive, predatory and nocturnal animals are favored. * 'Soul Eater ' : A psychic vampire’s abilities extend beyond the physical, and the living. If they touch a ghost or spirit, they can use their psychic vampirism abilities on the creature. This requires the creature be Manifest, or the vampire to have another awareness with which to find and touch the victim. * 'Unearthly Beauty ' or : A psychic vampire can use their Ephemera to assume an inhumanly beautiful appearance. * 'Vampiric Potency ' to : A psychic vampire can channel their Ephemera into inborn ability. They can do this to a limit of their Vampiric Potency. References Category:Chronicles of Darkness glossary